Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented reality generally refers to a real-time view of a real-world environment that is augmented with additional content. Typically, a user experiences augmented reality through the use of a computing device. The computing device is typically configured to generate the real-time view of the environment, either by allowing a user to directly view the environment or by allowing the user to indirectly view the environment by generating and displaying a real-time representation of the environment to be viewed by the user.
Further, the computing device is typically configured to generate the additional content. The additional content may include, for example, a user-interface through which the user may interact with the computing device. Typically, the computing device overlays the view of the environment with the user-interface, such that the user sees the view of the environment and the user-interface at the same time.